The present invention generally relates to a drive device.
A drive device including a rotating electrical machine such as a motor and a generator, a control device for controlling the rotating electrical machine, and a case accommodating the rotating electrical machine and the control device has been already applied to various vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric motor vehicle. Regarding such a vehicle drive device, the following Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-221962 (Page 7 to Page 9, FIGS. 3 to 6), for example, discloses a structure of a drive device as described below. This drive device includes a drive device case integrally accommodating a rotating electrical machine, a speed change mechanism, and a differential mechanism, and a control device case mounted on top of the drive device case and accommodating a control device such as an inverter for controlling the rotating electrical machine.
Communicating holes for allowing the drive device case and the control device case to communicate with each other are formed in the drive device case and the control device case. Bar-shaped connection terminals for electrically connecting the rotating electrical machine and the control device to each other are vertically inserted and placed in the communication holes. Upper ends of the connection terminals are electrically connected to terminals of the control device through bus bars, and lower ends of the connection terminal are electrically connected to coils of the rotating electrical machine through the bus bars. The communication holes and the connection terminals are sealed by an O-ring or the like in order to prevent lubricating and cooling oil and the like which are present within the drive device case from entering the control device case. Oil adhesion to the control device is thus prevented, whereby an insulating property is ensured.